Dreams
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Song Fic for Nick and Claudia. Could be a sequel to my "True Love Conquers All" But could also be a stand alone fic. Nick and Claudia reflect on how much their lives have changed and how much they love each other.


**Another Nick/Claudia song fic!! :D This one is merely fluff, both of them reflecting on how much their lives have changed and how much they love each other. Is supposed to be a sequel to my story "True Love Really Does Conquer All" But is not necessarily connected. If you don't want to read it, :( all you have to know is that Nick found Claudia and brought her home.**

Dreams

Song: The Cranberries

Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown

by Kathryn Hart

_Oh my life is changing everyday  
Every possible way  
Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems_

Claudia shifted on the bed, her mind unable to let her sleep. Her thoughts drifted to her first day, the day she met Nick.

_She saw him sitting at a bar at the Eddington Hotel, staring at a picture of a woman she did not know. She was entranced by this stranger. Before she knew what she was doing, she waltzed up to Nick, grabbed his shoulder, and mumbled 'excuse me' before turning him around forcefully and kissing him on the lips. She could feel Nick's startled expression, but he did not push her away. He might've even enjoyed it. When they broke apart she tried to keep herself from becoming flustered, quickly stating her apology._

She smiled, feeling the same way she felt sitting on that bar stool so long ago.

_I know I felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
_

She never fully realized she was in love with him until he kissed her in that hotel when they were being attacked by those killer birds. He had kissed her with such a force and a passion that surprised them both. And then he was gone. She was so scared that she would never see him again. It was then that she knew, she had fallen head over heels for him.

_Then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be  
_

She turned over onto her side and looked at Nick's sleeping form beside her. _Had it been that long ago? _Already they had been married a few months, after Nick had found her and brought her home. She longed to gaze into his ice blue eyes again, but yet, didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, unburdened by the troubles of the previous day.

_I want more, impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore  
They'll come true, impossible not to do  
Impossible not to do  
_

She lifted her hand up and brushed the blond strands of hair away from his face, being careful not to disturb him. He was her life, her all. He had saved her when they were separated. He had found her.

She remembered that time in her life before she knew Nick, she remembered the endless searching, the hole in her heart that she didn't know she had. Nick had filled that hole without even knowing it. He made her content.

_Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
_

Nick mumbled softly, awakened by the warm touch of his wife's hand against his skin. He was unwilling to open his eyes, unless she stopped. "Claudia." He whispered. She jerked her hand back, surprised. Nick slowly opened his eyes, still finding her as beautiful as the day they met. She looked so gentle, so innocent.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Talk to me amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me  
_

"I love you, Claudia Cutter."

"I love you, Nick Cutter."

At the same moment they leaned in and let their lips gracefully connect.

"_This is true love." _Claudia thought. _"Every day is different. Every day is a new adventure."_

_Oh my life is changing everyday  
Every possible way  
Though my dreams, it's never quite as it seems  
'cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me..._

Words were unable to describe how they felt at that moment.

"_This is too good to be true." _Nick thought._ "This feels like a dream." _

When they broke apart, Nick saw her beautiful smile permeating her features in the moonlight.

"_She's a dream come true."_

_~Fin~_

**Nick and Claudia forever!! :D Please Review!**_  
_


End file.
